


Best Man

by klutzy_girl



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Families of Choice, Future Fic, Gen, Humor, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25000990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/pseuds/klutzy_girl
Summary: Buck asks Bobby to be his best man.
Kudos: 25





	Best Man

Buck bit his lip and waited expectantly for Bobby’s response to his question. He wasn’t disappointed when the captain (and his father figure) let out a gasp. “You want to be your best man?” he asked.

“You need me to confirm it again?” Buck joked before turning serious. “Yes, I want you to be your best man. I told you before that you’re one of the most important people in my life, and I’m marrying my best friend so Eddie can’t be the best man.”

“You sure you don’t want to ask Chim?” Bobby pressed.

Buck scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I was Chimney’s best man when he married Maddie but I’m sure. And before you ask, I already talked to him about this - he was extremely supportive.” Chimney was perfectly happy playing the role of groomsman. And Chris was Eddie’s best man, which everyone couldn’t wait to see - they all already knew it’d be absolutely adorable. 

Bobby teared up, pushing away the embarrassment. “It’d be an honor to be your best man, Buck. Thank you for asking me.”

“Damn it, Bobby, don’t you dare make me cry,” Buck shot back, tearing up.

“Too late. Sorry, kid.” Bobby shrugged and pulled him in for a hug, refusing to let go (the position Athena found them in when she got home about two minutes later). 

She looked back and forth between them for a few seconds before addressing Buck. “So you finally asked him, huh?”

“You knew about this?” Bobby asked his wife.

“Sure did. Buck came to me first to gauge how you’d respond,” she explained.

“Thanks, Athena.” Buck beamed and then also hugged her. 

“You’re welcome.” She smiled and then went back to putting away groceries.

The wedding later went off without a hitch and was pretty much perfect.


End file.
